grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Mahario
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Naiad |relationships = Elly Mahario, half-sister Anna Mahario, half-sister Abel Mahario, legal father |job = |status = Living |season3 = X }} Sarah Mahario is a Naiad who appeared in . Appearances She was with Jake Barnes, Dan, and her sister, Anna Mahario, on the bank of the singing around a campfire. Sarah started kissing Jake while Dan and Anna went into the water and then told him she was going to get more beer. Sarah then found her other sister, Elly Mahario, watching them. They had a conversation in sign language, with Sarah telling Elly that she was going to tell their dad about her spying unless she left, but Elly told Sarah to stay away from Jake because she loved him. Sarah dismissed this and told her sister she was never going to be the same as the others and not to be something she was not. Sarah returned to Jake, and they went into the water as she took off her top. Nearby, Dan and Anna were making out in the water when something suddenly grabbed Dan's leg and pulled him underwater. Anna yelled for Sarah and Jake to get out of the water, but Jake was also pulled underwater. He was resuscitated and saved by Elly. Jake's cell phone that was missing was traced to a marina not far from where everything had happened in the river. Jake went with Nick, Hank, and Wu to help possibly identify anyone. With the aid of binoculars, he saw Sarah and Anna walking and ran up to talk to them, but they acted like they didn't recognize him. As they kept walking, Jake told Hank and Nick that he recognized them as the girls him and Dan were with, but they refused to answer any questions, and Wu took them back to the precinct, where they were both interrogated. Sarah was still unwilling to give up any information, however, despite Nick telling her that he knew she was a Naiad and would dry up over the next 24 hours in a jail cell. Her father later confessed to drowning Dan, however, which prompted Nick and Hank to go to Sarah's jail cell and use it as leverage, telling them they were free to go because of that confession. Sarah was visibly upset, and although Anna tried to prevent her from saying anything, she confessed that her neighbors, Dominic and Jesse, were responsible for the murder. When Nick opened up Anna's cell, she woged and realized he was a Grimm, though Sarah told her they had no choice but to trust him. Sarah was taken to the interrogation room once again, where she told Nick and Hank about what really happened and the Naiad traditions, adding that Dominic and Jesse grew up with these old traditions but resented having to raise other men's children because of all Naiad males being sterile. Nick then suddenly got a call from Jake informing him that Dominic and Jesse attacked him and took Elly. Sarah told Nick that they they were going to "cut" her, meaning that they were going to cut the webbing between her fingers and toes, an old way of banishing a Naiad who broke Naiad laws. She then told Nick that they were taking Elly home because it was where an example could be made of her. After Nick and Hank stopped Dominic and Jesse from cutting Elly's telae and saved Elly, Sarah and her family were reunited. Images 304-promo2.jpg 304-promo3.jpg 304-promo6.jpg 304-Jake sees Sarah and Anna.png